Vehicle covers are primarily designed to protect vehicles from damage caused by the environment, animals, or even humans. Environmental damage may be caused by rain, snow, wind, dust, and debris that may mar the exterior surface of the vehicle or affect the components of the vehicle.
Conventional vehicle covers are generally referred to as either “custom fit” or “universal fit” covers. Custom fit vehicle covers are generally designed for a specific make and model of a vehicle, and are aesthetically pleasing since they often closely accommodate the shape of the specific vehicle. However, custom fit vehicle covers lack the ability to be utilized on a variety of vehicles. This is problematic because retailers must either stock the specific covers in a quantity sufficient to meet customer demand, or customers must wait for a desired vehicle cover to become available. Both situations are undesirable.
On the other hand, universal fit vehicle covers are designed to loosely accommodate a wide variety of vehicles. Currently available universal fit vehicle covers often poorly fit the vehicle resulting in a poor aesthetic appearance. Since the vehicle may be placed in a visible area, such as in a residential driveway, it is desirable to have an aesthetically pleasing cover placed on the vehicle. In some cases, universal fit vehicle covers may be constructed from an elastic material that better accommodates the shape of the vehicle. However, currently available elastic materials used in these universal vehicle covers generally have poor weather resistance characteristics affecting the ability of the vehicle cover to be utilized for an extended period of time.
As a result, there exists a need for an adjustable vehicle cover that is suitable to fit a variety of vehicles and that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance and is durable.